regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 19
Recap Nadinis's Respite The Party is Fleeing from Aros. Victarian is brutally wounded and wants to rest up. The party decides to head to Trelst and then Siron to avoid the main road for any problems that may arise from them killing Prince Zeldir. They see a stack of smoke which they guess is rising from Trelst. The town seems overtaken by the forest but people are around in the town. Victarian asks an old man if there is any healer in town, the old man responds telling him there is a midwife that is practiced in healing. The old man leads them to a house, when he answers he calls out "Beatrix" saying that they have visitors. A rotund and kind looking woman comes out and asks what's wrong, the old man explains that the Party is wounded. Victarian tells her that she will be compensated and Beatrix begins inspecting their wounds. The Party is told to properly heal they should spend about 2 weeks in bed at the village. Victarian tells Ron to check the town to make sure they are safe here. Victarian offers to pay 3 gold per day for healing and silence. Spades asks for the woman to look after Estabon, her horse as well. During the days Tariq walks around and gets another Bolas. Spades's horse is healed in 7 days, she pays 2 gold 1 silver. Zanzil identifies Tariq's new sword and finds it magical with +3. After 10 days the party leaves and gives Beatriz 30 gold for her time. The party sets out towards Siron. The Danger of the Forest On their way to Siron they see an Ettin tromping through the woods. The Ettin sees the Party and charges them, and a battle ensues. After an intense battle Tariq fells the Ettin with a mighty blow with his claymore. Zanzil warns the Party that Ettins sometimes set traps and be careful. The party continues on cautiously after Tariq loots the Ettin for 30 copper coins and 10 silver coins. It comes to evening and Spades makes a fire for the party and they make camp. Spades makes a second fire at Zanzil's request to hopefully draw off any attacks. During Victarian's watch he hears an unearthly howl echo through the woods and then hears feet running through the forest, Victarian and Ron wake everyone up. When Zanzil wakes up he quenches the fire which Spades gets angry at. The party is assailed by a pack of ghouls and are horrified by their misfigured bodies. A battle breaks out, Tariq and Spades are mostly unarmored. A ghoul rakes his claw across Tariq and he becomes paralyzed, so does Spades. Zanzil runs away from the camp and turns himself invisible, Karla also flees off into the dark with Baby Margaret. Later Ron gets paralyzed as Zanzil goes to see Karla trying to ride off on a horse, he tells her to get down and slap the horse to distract the ghouls. After felling quite a few ghouls Victarian gets nicked by a claw and paralyzed as well. Tariq and Spades then become unparalyzed and continue the fight. Tariq fells the last one and Spades goes to re-make the fire. Tariq goes and tickles Victarian, causing him to wet himself. Karla and Zanzil return to the camp and the rest of the party regains mobility with nothing else of note occurring. As soon as Spades becomes unparalyzed she goes to re-light the fire, much to Zanzil's dismay. Victarian stamps out the fire and Spades trudges off in anger towards the fake camp. They go back to sleep and the rest of the night goes by uneventfully. The Necromancer's Town The party continues on and arrives in the ruined village of Siron, most of the buildings are burnt down and the village is completely abandoned. The Party decides that for 1-8 months this village has probably been ruined. Victarian decides that they should head back to civilization and they decide to stay the day in the church. The party gets set up in the church, Ron on watch, everyone else healing up. Ron goes and patrols the town and finds some fresh prints in the town. The party decides to hole up in the church just to be safe. Zanzil and Ron nail the doorway completely closed to be safe. Later in the night they hear a knocking on the door and are somewhat alarmed. Victarian tells Zanzil to open the door and Ron to sneak around to help Zanzil if he gets in trouble. The man asks who they are and why they are in his town, he asks to come in. Zanzil responds saying the the town is destroyed and deserted and they don't know if he did that. He says he absolutely did it and transformed it into his faithful servants. The party begins to regrettably armor up, Zanzil learns that the supposed Necromancer has been controlling the town for a few months now. Zanzil asks if he sends scouting parties into the forest, the Necromancer confirms that those were his ghouls. Zanzil asks it if it is alive, which it responds that it is. Ron strikes the Necromancer with a mighty blow as Victarian charges into the door attempting to break it open. Victarian and Spades alternately try to break down the barricade. Eventually Victarian bashes through the door to see a fairly young and handsome man in pain being attacked by Ron. Spades performs a crushing blow on the Necromancer and kills him. After he is dead they notice dozens of ghouls slowly moving towards them, as the party begins moving the ghouls break into a sprint. Zanzil turns himself, Ron, and the horses invisible to hide from the ghouls while the rest of the party collects their things and equip their armor. Zanzil fingers the horse to make it take off and distract the ghouls. The ghouls lose interest and they start to wander aimlessly, a ghoul wanders into the church after 5 minutes of the party equipping armor. The ghoul peeks in and attacks Victarian but misses terribly, Victarian downs it with one blow and little noise. Victarian tells Zanzil to go into the church and drop the Necromancer's body, which Zanzil does. Victarian searches the Necromancer's clearly lifeless corpse and finds nothing of note. He asks the more magically inclined Zanzil to search the Necromancer, Zanzil notices a necklace of extraordinary craftsmanship, he notes that it could be magical and Victarian takes it and equips it. Zanzil and Victarian search around for a back door and they meet in the back without any ghouls. The party heads out into the night Victarian leading them expertly towards Olat. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes